Forgiveness
by PokePotterfan93
Summary: After the battle ended, Harry and Ginny were in for one final surprise from Voldemort.


**Not going to be a full story. Just a oneshot I've had in my head for a long time after reading the Cursed Child. Too much of that story made no sense to me, so I thought this made more sense. I also think it would make the most sense when it came to Harry's mindset.**

He never thought he'd live through it all. He lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling of Gryffindor's seventh year boy's dorm. Too many had died. Tonks, Remus, Fred. Snape was a bastard, but even he didn't deserve to die like that. At this point, the only death he was starting to love was Dumbledore's. The bastard had set him up as a fucking martyr to die, not as anything else. He didn't know what to do now. So many had died because Dumbledore decided to play everything close to the chest and not trust anyone else. Because the old man believed himself to be the only one smart enough to do what was needed, like he was some infallible god. Bastard.

He glanced over at the sleeping form of Ginny Weasley, who had followed him up. She was truly the only good thing in his life at that point. He smiled as he began to stroke her hair. If Ron had a problem with the two of them reuniting, then he was going to get one helluva punch in the stones. And that was just for being a hypocrite. He and Hermione had started a relationship during the fucking battle for goodness sake. He placed one soft kiss on his love's forehead, fixing the blanket over her slender shoulders.

When she came to him, she had sobbed her eyes out at the loss of a brother. He held her, trying his hardest to comfort her. When she fell asleep, he just kept vigil over her. He liked having someone beside him. Loneliness wasn't something he liked anymore. When he was younger, the quietness was his only friend. Now he had people who cared about him, and that was the only reason he fought. He couldn't give a fuck about anything now. His fight was done. Kingsley had been made the interim Minister of Magic, and Harry had refused his offer of Auror training.

He closed his eyes as Ginny cuddled up to him, wrapping his arm around her. He'd find something to work as. School wasn't going to be an option. He'd seen too much death in Hogwarts. He couldn't see himself sending any of his children here, if he ever had one. He wasn't going to be optimistic and say he and Ginny were going to be together forever. Right now, they hadn't even called each other boyfriend or girlfriend. He wondered how little Teddy was.

He was going to talk to Andromeda about the baby boy. He wasn't going to be missing from his godson's life. He couldn't help but wonder if she would let him adopt the boy. He deserved to have a normal upbringing. He heard someone enter the door, so decided to give a fake soft snore. It would let him have some more time to just relax with Ginny. He didn't want to deal with everything right now. All he wanted was Ginny to wake up and let him cry into her shoulder. He never let anyone else know about things. But Ginny was different. In her, he had once told of all his dreams and hopes for the future.

As soon as the person left the room, he heard Ginny smirk a little. "You're a terrible fake snorer." She chuckled weakly.

Harry kissed her forehead. "I thought you were asleep." He stroked her cheek. "How are you feeling..?"

Ginny smiled sadly. "Not good." She hugged him. "Thank you, Harry. You had a lot on your shoulders, and I didn't want to add onto it."

Harry held onto her, stroking her back. "I love you, Gin. It's nothing for me to do something like that for you. You're probably hungry. Wanna get something to eat?"

Ginny shook her head. "I just want to lay here and pretend that nothing happened. That the war was all a dream…" She sighed. "T-That my brother wasn't killed…"

Harry wiped a tear from her eyes. "Shh." He rocked her gently. "Fred wouldn't want tears." He whispered softly. "He'd probably want you to prank everyone so they wouldn't be so upset."

Ginny sobbed out a laugh. "He probably would." She looked into his eyes. "Tell me you love me. Please…"

"I love you." Harry said softly. "I'm going to say that everyday that you'll let me." He promised her. "If it's only today, then I'll understand, but I'm hoping it'll be until the day I die." He felt tears come to his eyes. "I've lost nearly everyone I had in life, Gin. All I have left is your family, Mione and you." He took her hands in his own. "I love you with every fibre of my being."

Ginny felt tears return to her eyes, though for another reason. "Oh Harry." She hugged him gently. "You are the love of my life. You have been since I was a little girl." She rested her head on his shoulder. "I'll never stop loving you."

Harry smiled softly. "Come on." He picked her up bridal style. "I'm going to bring you down to your family. This is a time for everyone to be together and mourn the fallen." He placed her down.

Ginny nodded. "When did you become the voice of reason?"

Harry lost his smile. "Dying can do that for you…"

Ginny hugged him tightly. "Well that won't happen again for a long time."

 **-0-**

Molly Weasley smiled softly as she witnessed her only daughter walk in with Harry. She was happy to see that the kids had patched things up. She felt like slapping the boy's ears when he found out they had ended things after Albus's death, until she had heard his reasoning. The boy was such a good man. He didn't want her to be a target. She hugged the two of them, feeling the young man hold onto her tightly.

"Harry, I want you to look at me." She cupped his chin, staring into his eyes. "Before anyone else says anything to you, I want you to know that I do not hold you responsible for any of this." She whispered, smiling sadly. "Freddie, he gave his life for the good of others. He'll be sorely missed, but I know that he'd like to be remembered with happiness, not tears."

Harry chuckled weakly. "I just said the same thing to Ginny…" He felt tears prick to his eyes. "I'm still going to apologise though."

Molly smiled tearfully. "And I'm going to box your ears off if you say something that silly ever again." She hugged him again. "Now come on, Minerva is about to say a few words."

Harry sat down beside Ginny, staring up at the podium. McGonagall didn't look like she wanted to say something, so he did something he had never done in his life. He made his way to make a speech. He shot her a weak smile, approaching the podium. "We all lost people today." He began softly. "We lost friends, brothers, sisters, sons, daughters," He closed his eyes. "We lost mothers and fathers, grandparents, uncles and aunts. There are orphans among us now, who are too young to even hold a memory of their parents. Children, who should have been in class, enjoying themselves, lay dead because of a war no one wanted."

Ginny noticed tears coming to his eyes. "A war that no one should have to fought in." She suddenly spoke up, standing from her seat. "A war that has decimated the already small population of magical England. Those who followed Voldemort claimed to want a pureblood society, yet there are dead children here with pureblood. Dead adults with pureblood." She closed her eyes. "All of us are responsible for their deaths." She heard several people shouting at her.

"Shut up!" Harry shouted. "She's right! At the end of the last war, everyone celebrated that Voldemort was gone, but the next day, most of his Death Eaters cried Imperius and were freed, without the use of Veritaserum." He held his hand up. "Tomorrow, everyone with a Dark Mark will be given two options. Veritaserum, or death. None will cry Imperius. None shall escape justice. We will fix this country, together." He couldn't believe how he was talking. He knew Dumbledore's supporters wouldn't agree. "For too long, we allowed the ideal of second chances to give criminals the ability to hurt us."

Several people began cheering. "And what about the creatures that followed him?!"

Harry frowned. "The Giants have been decimated. The werewolves will be hunted down…there's no other option. Unlike their peaceful brethren, who just wish to live their lives, Fenrir Greyback's pack will have to be killed. We have to show that we're not going to let this happen again. We cannot be weak. I love my country. I love my family, who sit right over there," He gestured to the Weasleys and Hermione. "We're going to heal our country. We are going to make England respected again. The I.C.W hasn't allowed us entrance because of what's happened, and they shouldn't."

Ginny walked over to him, taking his hand in hers. "Together, we all need to do our part. So today, we mourn the dead. We celebrate their lives and we'll ensure that their sacrifices are not wasted." She raised hers and Harry's hands. "This school taught unity, that your house is your family, but in this case. We are all family. For battle has bonded us more than any relationship could. Never forget the one hundred and fifty who died. And never forget what they died for."

Harry didn't expect applause, nor did he expect Ginny to snog him in front of the entire school, but he wasn't going to complain about either thing. He grinned once the kiss ended. "And if there's one thing we should all remember; love will always triumph evil!"

 **-0-**

 **Six weeks later**

The trials had been a taxing time, but thankfully most of it had been done in private. He stood inside the Minister's Office, pacing as the revelation finally hit him. "Please tell me it's a cruel joke?" He begged Kingsley. "That I shagged one of their daughters and they're trying to fuck me over?"

"I wish it was, but we had a Healer confirm it." Kingsley frowned. "This child is the spawn of Voldemort. The Wizengamot wants us to toss her through the Veil of Death." He sat down, handing him the report. "Interesting thing though. You didn't tell me he used your blood in his resurrection."

Harry sighed. "I didn't want it to be public knowledge." He read through the report, noticing the second page. "No!" He shook his head. "You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

"I'm not." Kingsley felt bad for the boy. "I've spoken to an Unspeakable. Apparently that ritual was a form of reverse adoption in a sense."

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Bring the child to the Burrow, tonight. I have to talk to everyone first." He left the office, heading towards Arthur's office. Once they left the Ministry, he took his favourite seat at the table in the Burrow. "Thanks for coming everyone."

"What's wrong, dear?" Molly asked softly. "You sounded so distraught."

Harry closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "During the raids a child was found. The person who took her confessed under Veritaserum that the child is the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange, and Thomas Marvolo Riddle…" He opened his eyes, noticing that everyone had paled considerably. "Because my blood was used in Voldemort's resurrection ritual, this child could be considered mine. The Wizengamot wants her to be placed through the Veil of Death. They believe she will become the next Dark Lord."

Hermione gasped. "They can't kill a child!" She felt tears come to her eyes. "She may be the child of pure evil, but she's an innocent baby."

Harry smiled sadly. "I know, so Kingsley has asked the impossible of me." He poured himself a glass of firewhiskey, taking a shaky sip. "He wishes for me to take the child as my own. I don't know what to do." He whispered to them. "On one hand, she is an innocent baby…but she's also the child of two evil beings. What's to say it's not destined for her?"

Hermione smiled sadly. "Harry, can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Harry nodded to her.

"An orphan, grows up unloved and is immensely powerful. He's a loner in school, but he's charismatic, so he gains followers. He delves into darkness because he's afraid of death." Hermione wiped her eyes. "Now we look at another orphan. Again, grew up unloved and is powerful. But he's shy. Sweetly so. He gained many friends and people who followed him. He walked to his death because of those friends. Both men shared the same blood at one time." She took his hand. "Yes, at one point this girl could have been evil if her father raised her. But, she could be safe with you…" She smiled sadly. "Can you honestly say you can condemn her to death..?"

Ginny hugged him from behind. She glanced at her mother, nodding her head at the elder woman. "Besides, us Weasley women have this odd habit of adopting outcasts." She teased.

Harry chuckled weakly. "I don't know if I can do it." He whispered. "I don't know if I can look past her parentage. One of them killed my parents, the other killed my godfather, tortured my sister and tried to kill the love of my life." He wiped his eyes. "She'll find that out one day. What happens then? What if she decides to avenge them?"

Ginny closed her eyes. "Harry, do you trust us?"

Harry smiled. "Of course I do."

Molly frowned. "Ginny…" She bit her lip. "Are you sure? I know what you're thinking young lady, and it's not easily chosen."

Harry frowned. "What do you mean, Mum?" It had been a quick habit he formed, but it was one all the Weasleys loved, especially Ginny. Her mother wanted Harry to be her son in-law, and the name had really raised her hopes for such a thing.

Molly smiled at him. "There's an old practice, one that you will not find in a book." She said softly. She noticed Hermione instantly perking up. "Years ago, it wasn't uncommon for pureblood families to pay for a child. If a man or woman was sterile, then they'd pay someone to do the thing needed. The child would be born, and a ritual was done to purge the surrogate's DNA. Ginevra is going to suggest we do a blood adopt ritual. It would purge the Lestrange blood from the baby, making her a Weasley and a Potter."

Harry turned to Ginny. "What about school? You've an entire year left to do." He held her hand. "You can't just drop out without your N.E. ."

"Pot calling the kettle black." Ginny glared at him. "Harry, if it means a little girl's life is saved, I don't care." She hugged him tightly. "But, this is up to you."

Harry closed his eyes again. "Kingsley's bringing her by in an hour. I'll let him know by then. Even if we don't take her, we can hopefully find a way for her to get somewhere safe."

They waited patiently, though Ginny and Harry had moved to the sitting room for a private conversation. Molly thought about the situation. It always had to fall on poor Harry's shoulders. She didn't want the poor child to lose her life, but at the same time…would poor Harry be able to handle a baby? Her thoughts were shaken by the sound of someone knocking on the back door. "It's open Kingsley." She called out, ushering the children into the kitchen.

Kingsley held a Moses basket in his hand, sitting at the kitchen table. "Right now the Wizengamot is offering two options. They agree that Harry has a right to claim the child, but if he chooses not to, they are demanding her life be taken." He spoke gravely. "The name given to her was Delphini, but I think you should give her a new name, if you choose to take her."

Harry stared into the basket, smiling at the sight of the sleeping baby. She had longish hair for a baby, though she was apparently a few months old. He gently ran a finger over her soft cheek, thinking about the options laid in front of him. "Kingsley, what would you do? If you were in my shoes..?"

Kingsley smiled sadly. "I don't know." He admitted. "But I will not judge you, either way."

Harry stared at the baby, watching as her eyes opened. She stared up at him with a soft smile on her face, holding onto his finger. He felt a lump form in his throat when that happened. She was innocent. It wasn't her fault. If he sentenced her to death, he'd be no better than Voldemort. It was a twisted irony. His life was once in the hands of the Dark Lord, who had tried to kill him. He picked her out of the basket, holding her against his chest. "Hi." He said softly.

Ginny smiled sadly at him. He was so conflicted. All she wanted to do was help him, but she didn't know how. It had to be his decision. Not hers. Not her mother's. His.

Harry held her up, smiling at her. "You're an innocent little one." He whispered. He turned to Kingsley, nodding his head. "Tell the Wizengamot that Delphini Riddle is dead. The only baby in this house is Lily Dora Potter." He turned to Ginny. "And you can tell them that the baby is a Potter and a Weasley."

Kingsley understood what they meant. "Of course." He bowed his head. "Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley," He smiled at the baby. "Little miss Potter." He left them all, letting out a breath of relief. "Your son is a good man, James." He looked up at the sky. "And he's a better man than I."

Harry held the baby in his arms. "Mum, what do we need for the ritual?"

"We've everything we need right here." Molly assured him, smiling softly. "I know I said I wanted grandchildren, but in future I'd like nine months notice." Her huge grin took the sting out of her words. "Now, Hermione I need you to get the black cauldron from the cupboard please. Percy, be a dear and boil the kettle. Arthur, grab some clean blankets. Harry, you need to get Lily ready. Give her a bath, and when she's all clean and dressed, I need you to make this vow to her." She scribbled it down on a piece of paper.

"The Father's Vow?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"It prevents the father from harming his child. All fathers make it when they have children." Molly explained. "Ginny, you need to get ready. Drink five glasses of water and then empty your bladder."

Ginny nodded, hopping off the counter.

Hermione returned with the cauldron. "Why does she have to drink water? And pee?"

"I've no clue, but everyone knows that's a huge part of it." Molly admitted. "Every pureblood family knows this ritual, Hermione. It's passed down from mother to daughter. Most of it is odd." She turned to Arthur. "Thank you." She placed the blankets over the table. After fifteen minutes Harry and Ginny returned to the room. "Harry, make the oath."

Harry nodded, placing Lily on the blanket carefully. "Does she have to be nude? It's cold tonight…"

"It's only for a minute." Molly assured him. "We'll cover with the blanket when it's done. Now, your oath."

"I, Harry James Potter, promise to honour my responsibilities to my daughter. I vow never to harm her, nor to put her in harm's way." He took the knife from Arthur, slicing his palm. He dripped a little blood over her stomach.

Molly brought Ginny over. "Ginerva Molly Weasley, do you swear to take care of the child as if she were your own?"

Ginny nodded. "I do."

Molly smiled. "Then repeat what Harry has done."

Ginny cut her palm, mixing her blood near Harry's. "I take Delphini Riddle as mine. Through this union her name shall become Lily Dora Potter. I vow to protect her with my life." She gripped Harry's cut hand, wincing as their wounds touched.

Their blood began to glow softly, disappearing after a few seconds. Molly covered the baby with the blanket, handing her to the two once their cuts were healed. "There." She turned to Ginny. "Go and dress her. You'll need to have a good sleep tonight. It's going to be a rough next few days."

Ginny left the room, smiling as she dressed the baby. "So I'm your Mummy now." She felt tears prick in her eyes. "I'm sorry. You didn't ask for everyone to hate you. We're not going to let that happen to you. I promise." She kissed the baby's forehead. "Your Daddy, he's a special man. His ability to love has saved so many people." She bit her lip. "We're going to have a hard time explaining you, but that doesn't matter." She nuzzled her nose against Lily's. "Because Mummy and Daddy love you."

Harry stood at the doorway. "You're bonding quick." He smiled, watching the two of them. "But we will have to think of a cover story."

Ginny nodded. "I feel bad for Tom." She suddenly said. "He obviously wanted a child. Merlin knows why. Do you think maybe he wanted to be normal?"

Harry shrugged. "Could be. For all we know, he could have found some sick ritual to power himself up. One that required him to sacrifice his firstborn child." He walked over to them, sitting on her bed. "Sorry about this. One day we're a couple, next we're parents…"

Ginny kissed his cheek. "Harry, you don't have to apologise. You saved her life." She sat the baby on her lap. "She needs a Mum and Dad. Though I'm upset my daughter isn't a ginger."

Harry chuckled. "I'm actually sorta glad. Mostly because she'll probably be our only non-redheaded child." He teased her, looking down at Lily. He took her into his arms, smiling at her. "And as for you, missus. You are going to be kept from the limelight until we think of a good lie." He thought for a moment. "There's a motion tomorrow. What to do with Voldemort's corpse…"

"What do you think?" Ginny asked softly.

"I think we should list his name as Marvolo Voldemort. He'll be buried in Little Hangleton as Thomas Riddle though, that way his body can't be dug up by psycho supporters or people who want to desecrate his corpse." Harry gave Lily a gentle hug. "Am I being too affectionate with her?"

"No." Ginny smiled. "She needs cuddles from her daddy. Who knows what life she's led with them, Harry?" She kissed Lily's forehead. "Think Mum will let us share my room?"

"No." Molly shook her head. She stood at the door, smiling at them. "You may be parents to this little one, but I will not have an unmarried couple sharing a bed in my home." She had her hands on her hips as she spoke.

Harry nodded. "That's fine." He kissed Ginny's forehead. "We'll just have to get married."

Ginny's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Well we have to set a good example." Harry winked. "Besides, I think I need you with me at all times."


End file.
